


Faith- Part 3

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 1 [39]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Explicit Language, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is the third part of season 1 episode 12. Feedback is appreciated.





	Faith- Part 3

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is the third part of season 1 episode 12. Feedback is appreciated.

“So, you really feel okay?” Sam asked, sitting in a hospital room with you and Dean. You had been silent the entire time and was sitting next to Dean, holding his hand, tracing patterns on the back of it.

“I feel fine, Sam,” Dean grumbled out. The doctor entered the room and you looked up at him, hoping to hear good news.

“Well, according to all your tests there’s nothing wrong with your heart. No sign there ever was. Not that a man your age should be having heart trouble, but, still it’s strange it does happen.” The doctor said. You sighed, relieved that Dean was okay. How did Roy do it? People can’t heal other people.

“What do you mean, strange?” Dean asked.

“Well, just yesterday, a young man like you who was 27 and athletic had a heart attack. Out of nowhere.” You looked at Dean to see the gears in his head turning.

“Thanks, Doc.” Dean nodded.

“No problem.” The doctor left, leaving the three of you alone again.

“That’s odd.” You said.

“Maybe it’s a coincidence. People’s hearts give out all the time.” Sam suggested.

“Since when is it a coincidence? It is never a coincidence.” You said to Sam. You were starting to think there was something weird going on here.

“Look, Dean, do we really have to look this one in the mouth? Why can’t we just be thankful that the guy saved your life and move on?” Sam asked.

“Because I can’t shake this feeling, that’s why,” Dean said, looking down, taking his hand back.

“What feeling?” You asked.

“When I was healed, I just… I felt wrong. I felt cold and for a second… I saw someone. This, uh, this old man and I’m telling you, Sam, it was a spirit.”

“But if there was something there, Dean, I think Y/N and I would’ve seen it, too. I mean, I’ve been seeing an awful lot of things lately.” Sam said.

“I saw you looking at something behind me and when I looked, nothing was there.” You said to Dean.

“Well, excuse me, psychic wonder. But you’re just going to need a little faith on this one. Sam, I’ve been hunting long enough to trust a feeling like this.” You sighed, knowing what Dean was feeling was accurate.

“Okay, so what do you want to do?” You asked.

“I want Sam to go check out the heart attack guy,” Dean said to his brother. “Y/N and I are going to visit the reverend.” You nodded and got up, walking out of the hospital with the Winchesters. Dean dropped off Sam at the place where the heart attack man went often. Dean drove you and him to the reverend’s house.

Sue Ann was the one who let you in. She seemed happy that you were here. The house was small but it was peaceful. You sat on the couch with Dean, waiting politely. Roy came in a few seconds and sat down across from you.

“Is there a problem, son?”

“I feel great. Just trying to, you know, make sense of what happened.” Dean wondered.

“A miracle is what happened. Well, miracles come so often around Roy.” Sue Ann smiled, standing by Roy.

“When did they start? The miracles.” You asked Roy.

“Woke up one morning, stone blind. Doctors figured out I had cancer and told me I had maybe a month. So, uh, we prayed for a miracle. I was weak, but I told Sue Ann, ‘You just keep right on praying.’ I went into a coma. Doctors said I wouldn’t wake up, but I did and the cancer was gone.” Roy shared. He took off his sunglasses and his eyes were stone white.

“If it wasn’t for these eyes, no one would believe I’d ever had it,” Roy added.

“And suddenly you could heal people,” Dean said.

“I discovered it afterward, yes. God’s blessed me in many ways.” Roy smiled.

“And his flock just swelled overnight. This is just the beginning.” Sue Ann smiled.

“Can I ask you one last question?” When Roy nodded, Dean continued. “Why? Why me? Out of all the sick people, why save me?”

“Well, like I said before, the Lord guides me. I looked into your heart, and you just stood out from all the rest.” You looked at Dean to see him surprised.

“What did you see in my heart?” Dean wondered.

“A young man with an important purpose. A job to do and it isn’t finished.” Roy smiled. You held Dean’s hand and smiled softly.

“You have a very good heart.” You whispered. You didn’t care if Roy or Sue Ann heard but you wanted Dean to know that you meant every word. He smiled softly at you and nodded.

“Thank you for your time.” He smiled and got up, shaking hands with Roy and Sue Ann. You walked out of the house with Dean, seeing Layla and her mother walking up the steps.

“Dean, hey, how are you feeling?” You stepped back a bit away from Dean since he apparently liked her so much.

“I feel good. Cured, I guess. What are you doing here?” Dean wondered.

“You know, my mom, she wanted to talk to the reverend.” She smiled when she saw Sue Ann on the porch.

“Layla, it’s so good to see you. But, I’m sorry, Roy is resting. He won’t be seeing anyone else right now.” Sue Ann said.

“Sue Ann, please. This is our sixth time; he’s got to see us.” Layla’s mother pleaded.

“Roy is well aware of Layla’s situation. And he very much wants to help just as soon as the Lord allows. Have faith, Mrs. Rourke.” Sue Ann smiled and left back into her house. Layla’s mother glared and turned to Dean and you who moved out of the way.

“Why are you still even here? You got what you wanted.” She growled.

“Mom, stop.” Layla sighed.

“No, Layla, this is too much. We’ve been to every single service. If Roy would stop choosing these strangers over you. Strangers who don’t even believe. I just can’t pray any harder.” Her mother sighed.

“Layla, what’s wrong?” dean asked.

“I have this thing…” Layla hesitated.

“It’s a brain tumor. It’s inoperable. In six months, the doctors say….” Layla put a hand on her mother’s shoulder to stop her from talking. “Anyways, why do you deserve to live more than my daughter?”

“Hey, you don’t get to talk to him like that.” You glared, stepping closer to Layla’s mother. You were very protective of Dean and Sam. Dean caught your arm and held you back from doing anything stupid. Layla and her mother walked away, sighing.

“We should go back to the motel,” Dean said, pulling you towards Baby. You sighed and got in the car, looking out the window. You didn’t believe God was at work here. You didn’t believe in Him at all. You knew something else was working. Dean pulled away from the house and made his way back to the motel room. You hoped Sam got some answers.

You got out and stalked towards the door, opening it and walking in. Sam was back already, looking at his laptop. Dean shut the door and tossed his keys onto the bed.

“What did you find out?” Dean asked, ready to talk about Sam rather than himself first.

“I’m sorry,” Sam whispered sadly. You frowned and walked to Sam, sitting in front of him. “Marshall Hall died at 4:17.”

“The exact time I was healed,” Dean said, stunned.

“Yeah. So, I put together a list of everyone Roy’s healed, six people over the past year, and I cross-checked them with the local obits. Every time someone was healed, someone else died. And each time, the victim died of the same symptom LeGrange was healing at the time.” Sam explained. You knew God wasn’t at work here.

“Someone’s healed of cancer, someone else dies of cancer?” Dean read off Sam’s computer.

“Somehow. LeGrange… he’s trading a life for another.” Sam sighed.

“Wait, wait, wait. So, Marshall Hall died to save Dean?” You asked, looking at Dean.

“Dean, the guy probably would’ve died anyway and someone else would’ve been healed,” Sam said in a sympathetic voice.

“You never should’ve brought me here,” Dean said, angry at Sam.

“Dean, he was just trying to save your life.” You said, looking at Dean.

“But, some guy is dead now because of me,” Dean said. Dean always felt like his life wasn’t more worthy than another person. He didn’t think he was worthy at all.

“I didn’t know,” Sam said, sadly.

“The thing I don’t understand is how is Roy doing it? How’s he trading a life for a life?” You asked.

“Oh, he’s not doing it,” Dean said. “Something else is doing it for him.”

“What do you mean?” You wondered.

“The old man I saw on stage. I didn’t wanna believe it, but deep down I knew. There’s only one thing that can give and take life like that. We’re dealing with a reaper.” Dean explained. You gasped softly and wondered how to deal with something that you can only see when you’re close to death.

“You really think it’s  _the_  Grim Reaper? Like, an angel of death and collect your soul, the whole deal?” You sat at the bed with papers all around you that you got off a printer and some books. You tried to find anything on reapers since you’ve never dealt with one.

“No, no, no, not  _the_  reaper,  _a_  reaper. There’s reaper law in pretty much every culture on earth, it goes by 100 different names, it’s possible that there’s more than one of them.” Dean said, looking at a book.

“But you said you saw a dude in a suit,” Sam said, on his laptop.

“What, you think he should have been working the whole black robe thing? You said it yourself that the clock stopped, right? Reapers stop time and you can only see them when they’re coming at you which is why I could see it and you couldn’t.” Dean stated.

“I’m looking at everything here and there’s nothing else it could be, Sam. The question is how is Roy controlling the damn thing?” You said, rubbing your face.

“The cross,” Sam said suddenly.

“Are you talking about the cross in the tent?” You wondered if Sam saw the same thing you saw.

“There was this cross, I noticed it in the church and I knew I had seen it before.” Sam nodded and shuffled through the papers on the desk. He held up a card and handed it to Dean.

“A Tarot?” Dean asked.

“It makes sense. A tarot dates back to the early Christian era right when some priests were still using magic? And a few of them veered into the dark stuff? Necromancy and how to push death away, how to cause it?” You said from the bed. You knew a thing or two about tarot cards.

“So Roy’s using black magic to bind the reaper?” Dean wondered.

“If he is, he’s riding the whirlwind. It’s like putting a dog leash on a great white.” Sam said.

“Ok, then we stop Roy.” Dean got up and leaned against the sink.

“How?” You wondered. Just because you knew a bit about them doesn’t mean you knew how to kill one.

“You know how,” Dean said, looking at you.

“Wait, what the hell are you talking about Dean? We can’t kill Roy.” You scoffed, getting up.

“Y/N, the guys playing God, he’s deciding who lives and who dies. That’s a monster in my book.” Dean shrugged. You thought it was immoral as well but that didn’t mean Roy needed to die.

“No. We’re not going to kill a human being Dean. We do that, we’re no better than he is.” Sam said, looking at his older brother.

“Okay, we can’t kill Roy, we can’t kill death. Any bright ideas college boy?”

“Okay, uh… If Roy’s using some kind of black spell on the reaper, we gotta… figure out what it is and how to break it.” Sam suggested. It was something but not a whole lot.

“I think we should go back to the service. See if we can stop the next healing.” You said, grabbing your jacket and heading outside. You heard the door slam and the boys walk past you to get in the car. In no time at all, you were back at the service.


End file.
